


Punch Drunk Lust

by dietpunkfics



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bottom!Dinozzo, Bottom!Gibbs, Community: tibbs_yuletide, First Time, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietpunkfics/pseuds/dietpunkfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one of Abby's holiday parties, Gibbs goes to crash on Tony's couch. Of course, things don't exactly work out that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The oldest trick in the book

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted because I'm an idiot and clicked the delete all button. Ok, maybe I'm not an idiot, but I'll give you three guesses as to what my hair color is.

Playfully, Tony shoved Gibbs as they reached his door. “You want the good bourbon, you need to get out of my way.”  
  
“Breaking out the good stuff on my behalf? I didn’t know you cared, DiNozzo.”  
  
“Well, what can I say? I stick to beer or wine, just have the other crap for company,” Tony insisted. “You said you need to get the bad taste out of your mouth, I’m just trying to help you out here!”  
  
“That so? Coulda sworn you were trying to get me drunk.”  
  
“Gibbs… You’re already drunk.”  
  
“Not really. Told ya, buzzed. Can‘t get drunk off that crap Abby set out, too damn sweet. How come you’re not?”  
  
“Not what?”  
  
“Buzzed.”  
  
“I am… God, would you get out of the way already? I’m trying to let us in here, it‘s freezing out here!” Batting Gibbs’ hand away, Tony finally managed to find the right key and unlock his door.  
  
“Took ya long enough,” Gibbs muttered. “Shoulda just gone back to my place.”  
  
Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Tony sighed instead. “You could have said that earlier - you know, _before_ we drove half an hour in the opposite direction?”  
  
“Hey, _you_ were the one that dragged me out! The least you can do is help me get this taste out of my mouth. It’s _fruity_.”  
  
“Well, _yeah_ , Gibbs, punch tends to be that way. And don‘t blame this on me, it was Abby‘s party, and _she_ wanted you to go - _she‘s_ the one that handed you the punch, and kept refilling your cup. _Not_ me.”  
  
“Why’d I drink it, again?” Making a face, Gibbs headed for the kitchen, retrieving an unopened bottle of whiskey and two glasses before heading back and plopping down on the couch next to Tony.  
  
“Abby.”  
  
“Ah. Yeah, kinda hard to say no to her,” Gibbs groused, his forehead crinkled in concentration as he fiddled with the seal. “Musta been more drunk than I thought, hand’s shaking. What the hell was in that stuff, anyways?”  
  
Laughing, Tony took the bottle away and pulled the wrapper off before pouring a generous amount of whiskey into both glasses. “Pretty much everything, I think. Reminded me of my frat days; we used to mix up jungle juice and make jello shots out of it.”  
  
“That’s _disgusting_.” Sipping at his drink, Gibbs hummed in approval. “Much better.”  
  
“Yeah, I figured you’d like that,” Tony commented as he reached for a remote on the table. A few punches of a button, and the Rolling Stones filtered through the stereo speakers, causing Gibbs to look up at him in surprise.  
  
“Didn’t take you for a Stones type,” he stated, giving the other man a quick once over. “Got any other secrets you’re hiding from me?”  
  
Picking up his own glass, Tony raised it in a salute, smiling as he reclined and kicked his feet up. “None that you’ll find out tonight.”  
  
“Why not?” Frowning, Gibbs leaned back into the couch and scrutinized Tony as he toed his shoes off, kicking Tony‘s feet over to clear a spot on the tabletop before he fully reclined. “Got some you’re hiding from me?”  
  
Tony snorted as he shoved Gibbs‘ feet towards the other side of the table. “From you? Plenty. Now quit it!”  
  
His mouth quirking up into a half grin, Gibbs put his feet back where they’d been, displacing Tony’s in the process. “Quit what?”  
  
“Playing footsie with me!” Irritated, Tony stacked his feet on top of Gibbs’.  
  
The half grin got bigger. “Dunno what you’re talking about. Isn’t this the song from Full Metal Jacket?”  
  
Turning the music up slightly, Tony nodded. “Paint It Black? Yep. Nice movie reference, by the way.” Wiggling his toes, Tony grinned back at Gibbs. “Looks like I’m rubbing off on you.”  
  
“Wouldn’t go that far,” Gibbs retorted as he pulled his feet out from underneath Tony’s and half heartedly kicked at him. “Being a bad host, quit taking my spot.”  
  
“ _Your_ spot?”  
  
Smug, Gibbs nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing further into the couch. “Yep. My spot. Wanna stretch out, can’t do it with you in the way.”  
  
“You need to find a new spot, this is mine,” Tony replied, pouting.  
  
Opening one eye halfway, Gibbs obliged by plopping one foot directly in Tony’s lap, letting the other rest on the floor. “Ok. Got one.”  
  
“Do I _look_ like a foot rest to you?” Tony grumbled, poking at a hole in Gibbs’ sock as the other man wiggled his toes.  
  
“Right now?” Squinting, Gibbs gave Tony a quick once over. “Yep.”  
  
“So what, you want a foot rub now, too?”  
  
Chuckling, Gibbs shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. Why, you want one?” Noting how Tony tensed, Gibbs put both his feet and glass down before gesturing at the other man. “Here.”  
  
“Here _what_ , Gibbs?” Tony snorted as he refilled both glasses. Leaning back into the arm rest of the cough, he stuck a socked foot under Gibbs’ nose, wiggling his toes. “You gonna give _me_ a foot rub instead?”  
  
Gibbs’ only reply was to pull Tony’s sock off and chuck it at his head, laughing as the balled up sock bounced off the other man‘s temple. “So?” Frowning in concentration, he rubbed his thumbs along the bottom of Tony’s feet, massaging at the arch. “What’s wrong with that?”  
  
“Think you’ve had enough to drink, Gibbs,” Tony commented, reaching for the other man’s glass. Glaring, Gibbs moved it out of range and took another sip.  
  
“You’re the one that invited me in for a nightcap,” he observed, snickering at how Tony’s eyes shot wide open.  
  
“ _What? You’re_ the one that said you shouldn’t drive home from Abby‘s party - I just happened to agree, then _mentioned_ you could always crash on my couch. There was no inviting, Gibbs.”  
  
“That _was_ an invite,” Gibbs replied, smirking at how Tony’s eyes fell shut as he rubbed out a knot. “Don’t hear you complaining about it _now_ , though, do I?”  
  
His eyes still closed, Tony crinkled his nose. “Ok, it was an invite. Doesn’t explain why you’re rubbing my feet now, though.”  
  
“You want me to stop?” Gibbs asked softly, his hands falling still. “Can if you’d rather.”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“M’kay.” Falling quiet again, Gibbs resumed the massage, tapping Tony’s ankle to get him to switch feet after several minutes.  
  
Leaning forward to pull his own sock off, Tony readjusted himself discreetly before depositing his other foot in Gibbs‘ lap. “Never thought of you as the foot rubbing type, Gibbs.”  
  
Gibbs snorted softly. “Lots you don’t know about me.”  
  
“Makes sense, though. You‘re always working with your hands.” Frowning, Tony searched for the right word before continuing. “Very tactile. S‘nice.”  
  
Gibbs hummed in agreement, slowly working his way down towards Tony’s heel, smiling at how Tony nearly purred when he started to work the knots out of his Achilles tendon. As the other man grew more relaxed, he worked his way up the leg, carefully making sure that Tony’s foot didn’t make contact with his hard on.  
  
After several minutes, the mellow music and massage had Tony fully relaxed, and he stretched out, pulling his foot away from Gibbs in the process. “We should probably crash,” he commented, reaching forward to shut the music off. “You need anything? Besides the obvious, anyways.”  
  
“Huh?” Gibbs replied, trying to snap himself out of his relaxed state. Realizing what Tony had meant, he scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly, then shrugged and watched as Tony retrieved a blanket and pillow from the hall closet for him before pausing to turn the light off.  
  
Yawning, Tony turned back and looked at Gibbs. “Night, Boss. Let me know if you need anything.”  
  
“Will do,” came the sleepy reply from the couch.  
  
Exhausted, Tony stumbled blearily for the bedroom, unaware of how Gibbs was plotting behind him. Pulling his clothes off, he let them fall on the floor haphazardly as he made a beeline for the bathroom to get ready. A few minutes later, he’d finally managed to get settled, and had barely flipped the light off when he saw the outline of a figure at the bedroom door.  
  
“Gibbs! What the hell are you doing?” Irritated, Tony flipped the light on - just in time to see Gibbs strip down to his boxers and raise the edge of the comforter.  
  
“Couch is too damn cold,” Gibbs replied as he slid underneath the covers. “Figured you’d warm me up,” he added as he grabbed Tony around the waist, pulling him close.  
  
Ignoring the tickle of Gibbs’ breath against his ear, Tony groaned. “This is a really bad idea, Boss.”  
  
“Why? Sounds like a good idea to me,” Gibbs replied, his hand slowly drifting lower.  
  
“It just _is_ , Gibbs. You really need to go back to the couch.”  
  
“ _Why?_ ” Gibbs demanded. “It’s _cold,_ and I’m alone out there. Would rather be in here with you. I don’t _bite._ Not often, anyways.”  
  
 _“What?”_  
  
“Nothing,” Gibbs replied, rolling over onto his other side. “I get it.”  
  
Exasperated, Tony rolled onto his back. “Get _what,_ Gibbs?”  
  
Gibbs muttered unintelligibly in response, so Tony resorted to drastic measures, yanking the pillow out from underneath his head and tossing it on the floor.  
  
 _“Hey!”_ Gibbs protested. “That was _my_ pillow.”  
  
“You’re in _my_ bed!” Tony shot back, half heartedly glaring at the other man. “You wanted to crash in here instead of the couch, remember? If you don’t like it, move.”  
  
“Don’t wanna,” Gibbs replied with a pout, rolling back over towards Tony. “Can I have my pillow back now?”  
  
 _“No.”_  
  
“Why the hell not?” Gibbs demanded, trying to reach over Tony to grab the wayward pillow.  
  
 _“Because,”_ Tony replied as he shoved Gibbs back to the other side of the bed. “Just… Go to sleep, Gibbs.” Frustrated, he punched at his own pillow and tried to ignore both his hard on and the warm body behind him.  
  
Smiling to himself, Gibbs counted to thirty before yanking the pillow out from underneath Tony’s head, ignoring the squawk of protest that resulted from his action.  
  
“What the _hell,_ Gibbs!” Angry, Tony reached over to grab the pillow back, only to find himself in a wrist lock. “Would you knock it off?”  
  
“Dunno what you’re talking about,” Gibbs mumbled sleepily. “Needed a pillow. Got one.” Peering out of a half opened eye, he smirked at Tony before flipping over to face the far wall.  
  
“Oh, no you don’t, you drunk bastard,” Tony grumbled. Glaring at the other man’s back, he could have _sworn_ that he saw Gibbs’ shoulders shake. “What, you think this is _funny_?”  
  
“Trying to sleep, Tony.”  
  
“Sleep, huh?“ His eyes narrowed, Tony made his move. Gripping Gibbs’ pillow, he braced a foot against the other man’s legs and kicked forward as he yanked the pillow back, causing Gibbs to be unceremoniously dumped on the floor in a pile of blankets. Sprawling himself diagonally across the bed, Tony peered over the edge and smiled down at Gibbs. “Ok. Works for me. G’night.”  
  
“The _hell,_ DiNozzo!” Gibbs growled as he disentangled himself from the blankets. “You pushed me out of bed!”  
  
“Told ya, the couch is _all_ yours,” Tony replied innocently. “Bed’s mine. Go back to the living room, Gibbs. No room in here.”  
  
Grumbling, Gibbs pulled himself to his feet, then moved towards the door and paused. Half heartedly glaring at Tony, he watched as the other man smirked and batted his eyelashes innocently as he made a show out of rearranging the blankets and making himself comfortable.  
  
The only warning Tony had was a slight quirk to Gibbs’ mouth as the other man launched himself at the bed. Laughing, he grabbed one of the pillows and used it as an impromptu shield, barely managing to deflect Gibbs to the side as he rolled away. An elbow to his stomach knocked the wind out of him, and he promptly found himself rolled onto his stomach, one wrist twisted behind his back as Gibbs pinned him down.  
  
“Gonna make room for me now?” Gibbs demanded, a feral smile playing across his lips. “’cuz I’m not going back to the couch.”  
  
“Nope.” Even with his face stuffed into a pillow, Tony still managed to sound smug.  
  
“Better give in, it’s just gonna get worse,” Gibbs warned, leaning forward to hear the unintelligible response mumbled into the pillow while he lessened his grip on Tony’s wrist. “What’d you say?”  
  
Seizing the opportunity he’d been waiting for, Tony pushed himself up off the bed, dislodging Gibbs as he flipped them both over. A quick shift of his weight, and he had Gibbs on his back, pinned by the wrists as he straddled his hips. “I said, _don’t count on it.”_  
  
Gibbs grinned. “Hey, Tony?”  
  
Idly observing that there was no way anyone should look so smug pinned down, Tony took the bait. “Yeah?”  
  
“You know you’re naked, right?” The gleam in Gibbs’ eyes bordered between mischief and pure evil, and when Tony glanced down to discover that Gibbs was in fact _right_ , he found himself pinned down instead.  
  
“Well, _yeah,_ ” Tony gasped out. “It’s a _Rule_ , Gibbs.”  
  
“A rule? Gotta be kidding me!”  
  
“Yep. Very important one.” Nodding, Tony continued. “And you’re breaking it. Well… You‘re breaking several, actually.”  
  
Confused, Gibbs released Tony and sat back on his haunches. “What rule?” he demanded. “It’s not one of _mine,_ that’s for sure.”  
  
“Nope. It’s not. _They’re_ not. Still breaking ‘em, though,” Tony replied as he propped himself up on his elbows and grinned up at Gibbs. “Very important. Very.”  
  
 _“Well?”_  
  
“You’re not naked.”  
  
Gibbs eyebrows shot skyward. _“What?”_  
  
Leering, Tony nodded. “Yep. That’s one of my rules. No clothes in bed. Gotta lose the boxers if you don’t want to sleep on the couch.”  
  
“What’s the other rule?”  
  
Tony grinned. “Well, that one’s easy too.”  
  
 _“DiNozzo.”_  
  
“You know, you really should stop growling at me,” Tony noted. “I think I’m building up an immunity - same as with the head slaps.”  
  
Reaching forward to deliver the obliged smack, Gibbs found himself pinned against the mattress, his face stuffed against a pillow with Tony pressed up against his back.  
  
“Which brings me to my other rule,” Tony continued. “Almost as important as the other one, but they’re still related.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
Leaning forward, Tony chuckled and let his lips brush against Gibbs’ ear, taking note of how the other man arched against him as he whispered softly into his ear. “I’m on top.”  
  
 _“Christ.”_  
  
“That a problem, _Boss_?” Tony murmured, nipping at Gibbs’ ear.  
  
“Well, _yeah,_ Tony, it is.”  
  
“Want me to let you up?”  
  
Gibbs smirked over his shoulder. “Depends.”  
  
“On _what_?” Confused, Tony leaned back and pouted.  
  
“On if you want me to get naked or not,” Gibbs retorted. “I thought it was a _rule_?”  
  
“It _is!_ ” Tony insisted. “And you don’t need to get up for me to get you naked.”  
  
“So are you gonna _do_ it, or keep talking about it?”  
  
“Do _what?”_  
  
Irritated, Gibbs rolled on his side and dumped Tony off his back before sliding his boxers off and shoving them in the other man’s face. _“That.”_  
  
“Gibbs, is there any reason why you’re naked and in my bed?”  
  
“You’ve got to be _shitting_ me!” Gibbs ground out. “Give me back my damn boxers.”  
  
“Now, why would I do _that_? Can’t break a rule!” Tony crowed. “Gotta be naked in bed.”  
  
“I’m going back to the couch,” Muttering, Gibbs got out of bed, yelping as Tony grabbed him around the waist and dragged him back to bed.  
  
“You’re not going anywhere - I’m not done with you yet!”  
  
“You haven’t _started_ with me yet!” Gibbs yelled out. “ _Christ,_ Tony, would you just stop talking about it and _fuck me??”_  
  
His eyes wide, Tony gave Gibbs his best fish impersonation as he stared at the other man in shock.  
  
Thoroughly pissed, Gibbs resisted the urge to throw something as he searched for his boxers. _“What?”_  
  
Still stunned, Tony shook his head and scrambled to reach Gibbs’ underwear first. “Just…… _Wow. Never_ thought I’d hear you say that.”  
  
Glaring, Gibbs reached over and smacked him upside the head.  
  
Tony grinned. “I mean, is it actually possible to _break_ your _brain_? Because I think you just did, Gibbs. There is _**no fucking way**_ you’re going back to the couch now, buddy. Not happening.”  
  
“Would you just shut _up_ , already?” Gibbs ground out as he lunged for his underwear. “Christ, give me my boxers back.”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Damn it, hand them over!”  
  
Jumping up on the bed, Tony held Gibbs’ shorts out of reach. “Gotta come get them from me!”  
  
“I am not in the mood for this right now, DiNozzo.”  
  
“So, what, you think that you’ll just get redressed and leave me all alone in here? Not gonna happen.”  
  
“Well, _no_ , I figured I’d strangle you first.”  
  
Dancing around on top of his bed, Tony threw a few fake punches and tossed the boxers back at Gibbs. “Sounds kinky.”  
  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Gibbs growled as he reached out and grabbed Tony by the ankle and yanked his feet out from underneath him. Landing on the bed with a grunt, Tony just smiled up at him cockily.  
  
“Well, _yeah_ , Gibbs. It’s my _thing._ I’d try to explain it, but it’s pretty technical; might be best to just show you.” Grabbing Gibbs by the wrist, Tony pulled him back towards the bed. “Of course, it’ll work best if you’re up here.”  
  
“You _think_?” Climbing back onto the bed, Gibbs loomed over Tony and laughed as he was promptly flipped onto his back.  
  
“See, you’re laughing. This is good, you need to loosen up. Sex is supposed to be _fun_ , Gibbs. I’m sure you’re familiar with the concept?”  
  
Gibbs opened his mouth to retort, but found himself otherwise preoccupied as Tony laved, then pinched at one of his nipples instead. “ _Christ_. I‘m going to regret this, aren‘t I?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“The hell am I going to do with you?”  
  
“Got a couple of ideas. I think you’ll have to hold off on those, though. I have _plans_.” Grinning, Tony climbed on top of Gibbs and kissed him.  
  
“Just a couple?” Gibbs murmured.  
  
“Maybe more than a couple,” came the breathy reply. “Might take a while. Gotta get through this first, though.”  
  
“What am I, the _dishes_?”  
  
Tony snorted. “No, although thanks for reminding me.”  
  
 _“No problem.”_  
  
“You’re _much_ more fun than the dishes,” Tony replied. “Although I bet you’d look hot bent over my kitchen sink.”  
  
Gibbs stiffened, then groaned as Tony bit at his neck. _“Tony…”_  
  
Laughing green eyes met lust filled blue. “Yeah?”  
  
 _“Please.”_ The word had barely left Gibbs’ lips when Tony’s crashed down against them. Grabbing at the back of the other man’s head, Gibbs tried to turn his face to the side and take control of the kiss, only to find a hand gripping his wrist and pushing it above his head.  
  
“Do I need to get the cuffs?” Tony asked. “I told you - I have _plans_. If you’re going to insist on interrupting them, I’ll have to cuff you.”  
  
Trying to ignore how his dick twitched at the question, Gibbs shook his head and reached for the headboard, causing Tony to smile.  
  
“Good… I didn’t think so.” Smug, Tony began to explore, paying close attention as he searched for all of Gibbs’ hot spots. The lobe of his ear and neck were obvious ones, and Tony lingered briefly before gradually making his way down Gibbs’ body. The collarbone was a surprise, as was the side of his bicep… These spots, Tony focused on longer, waiting until the other man was nearly writhing before moving on.  
  
“You’re going to kill me,” he groaned as Tony’s teeth grazed the side of his stomach, followed by feather light touches tracing shortly behind.  
  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Tony replied. Lifting his head, he kissed Gibbs again. “You want me to stop, I can.”  
  
“You even _think_ about stopping and I’ll shoot,” Gibbs growled, his voice thickened by lust.  
  
“You’d have to get up to grab my gun. Not happening,” Tony replied. “ _Plans_ , remember?”  
  
 _“Plans.”_ Nodding, Gibbs repeated Tony’s words. “Ok. Got it. _Plans._ ” A stroke of a gun calloused fingertip along his inner thigh caused his entire body to twitch, and Gibbs arms flexed as he bit back a moan.  
  
“No, you don’t get to do that,” Tony whispered. “You don’t get to hold back here. Let me _hear_ you.”  
  
Biting his lip, Gibbs shook his head. _“Can’t.”_  
  
“Can’t, or won’t? _Show_ me. Let me hear how good you feel. _Christ_ , Gibbs, you’re so fucking _beautiful_ like this.”  
  
 _“Tony…”_ The feel of the other man’s teeth on his inner thigh tore the word from his throat, and Gibbs moaned as Tony slowly worked him over.  
  
“Yeah?” The word was felt more than it was heard.  
  
 _“Please_ , don’t stop.”  
  
Tony laughed, and brushed against his dick, making him moan again - louder, this time.  
  
“Just _touch_ me already!” Gibbs could barely recognize his own voice; since when did he beg?  
  
“Something you want to tell me, Jethro?” Tony’s tongue kept tracing lower, and despite Gibbs’ best attempts to make sure that he had _plenty_ of room to work with, he let his head brush against the other man’s thigh.  
  
Gibbs nearly dismantled the bed upon hearing his name fall from the other man‘s lips. “Fucking _tease!_ ”  
  
“Language, Gibbs.” A single finger, so close, yet so far.  
  
 _“Fuck you!”_  
  
“That’s not what I meant.” Smiling, Tony nipped at Gibbs’ thigh again and let his hand wander further south.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Gibbs could barely breathe. _“Tony…”_  
  
“Right here. Something you want to tell me?” he repeated softly as he continued to tease Gibbs incessantly. “Something you want?”  
  
“God, _yes_ … Oh, you‘re right there,” Gibbs panted as Tony’s lips brushed against the very tip of his cock, his finger teasing his hole. “ _More_ …” He tried to thrust his hips forward, but Tony’s grip around his thigh wouldn’t let him move.  
  
“Say it.”  
  
Exhaling loudly, Gibbs gave in. “Fuck me.”  
  
The hand holding his thigh was released before he knew it, and he turned his head to see Tony pull away and retrieve lube and a condom. The other man was flushed; looking down at himself, Gibbs realized he was coated in sweat. Letting his hands fall, he gripped at the pillow instead, groaning as the blood began to flow back into his numb limbs.  
  
God, he was so hard he _ached._  
  
The sound of the condom being unwrapped reached his ears, and Gibbs glanced up again.  
  
“God _dammit_ ,” Tony cursed under his breath as he rolled it on, his hands shaking. “You have _no idea_ how fucking hot you are right now, do you?”  
  
Chuffing out a laugh, Gibbs pulled Tony into a kiss as a lubed-up finger started to tease him.  
  
“You know I’m gonna get you back, right?” he murmured, and Tony grinned.  
  
“I don’t _care_ , it’ll be _worth_ it.” Entranced, Tony watched his finger disappear. “Oh _god_. You’re so _tight_.”  
  
Looking up through lust clouded eyes, Gibbs smirked and bore down, smiling at the moan that came from Tony as a result. “ _Hurry.”_  
  
“ _Jesus_ , Gibbs. I _can’t._ ” A second finger joined the first. “I swear to _god_ , if I rush this… I just _can’t_.” Breathing heavily, Tony stared up at Gibbs. “Kiss me,” he pleaded.  
  
Licking his lips, Gibbs nodded and bent his head to meet Tony’s, hissing as a third finger entered him. “Need you,” he whispered.  
  
“ _Fuck_.” Pulling his fingers out, Tony reached for the lube again, pouring some into his hand. “God, you’re so _beautiful_ like this, Jethro.” Slicking himself up, he grabbed at one of Gibbs’ legs, trying to get himself into position.  
  
Bracing one leg against the bed, Gibbs hooked the other around Tony and pulled him close. “ _Enough_ already.”  
  
“Oh, _shit_ …” The moan coming from Tony’s mouth was nearly a whine as he pushed in slowly. “You’re so tight… Oh, _god_ , I’m gonna make this so good for you, I swear, you’re going to want it so much… Oh my _god_ , Gibbs, you’re so fucking _tight_. Oh, _God_. You feel _so fucking good._ ”  
  
 _“Shit….”_ Gibbs groaned. “ _Easy_ , Tony. Give me a second.” Panting, he let the pain subside before giving Tony the go ahead. “ _Slow._ Just… Go slow.”  
  
Nodding, Tony maneuvered Gibbs’ legs so he could press a kiss against an ankle. “You ok? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
  
“Just take it easy on me, would you?”  
  
Panting, Tony shook his head. “Don’t say it, _please_ don’t say it, I swear to _god_ I’ll fucking lose it.”  
  
“Tony, _move…”_  
  
“I _can’t_!” Tony gritted out. “ _Give me a second.”_  
  
Biting his lip, Gibbs nodded. “Just a second. Need you to _move…”_  
  
“I _know_ …” Slowly, Tony began to thrust. “You’re just so _tight._ Don‘t want to hurt you.”  
  
“Not gonna break, just _fuck_ me! Jesus, you’re _killing_ me! _Move_!” Gibbs ordered.  
  
Tony glared. “I _will_ , alright? _Christ._ Fucking pushy bottom!” Thrusting forward, he groaned and slowly began to speed up.  
  
“I don’t give a shit, just… _FUCK_!” Gibbs’ eyes nearly rolled back in his head as sensation threatened to overwhelm him.  
  
Grinning ferally, Tony adjusted his grip. “Yeah, that’s what I _thought_ … Don’t hear you arguing now. Like _that_ , don’t you?”  
  
“The hell _was_ that?” Gibbs panted, crying out as Tony did it again. “Oh, _fuck_ , don’t stop, just _please_ don’t stop… _Christ_ , Tony, you feel so fucking _good_!”  
  
“Yeah? You want more? _Say_ it, Gibbs. Just fucking _say it._ ”  
  
Gripping the sheets, Gibbs groaned and shook his head.  
  
“Say it, I swear to _god_ I’ll stop if you don’t, I know you want it, just _tell me_ ,” Tony gasped out. “I’ll make you _fly_ , just say the word, Gibbs. Come _on_ …”  
  
Gibbs shook his head. _“Can’t…”_  
  
“You _can. Say it!!!_ ” Tony demanded. Grabbing onto Gibbs’ dick, he began to pull at it, driving Gibbs to the very edge.  
  
Swallowing hard, Gibbs locked eyes with Tony and gave in.  
  
 _“Please.”_  
  
He heard Tony cry out, and then everything went dark.  
  
The sensation of a wet washcloth on his stomach was what finally brought Gibbs back to his senses. Blinking, he shook his head and tried to regain his senses, smiling up at Tony as his vision cleared.  
  
 _“Damn.”_  
  
Tony snorted. “No shit.”  
  
Groaning, Gibbs tried to stretch out, hiding a wince as his muscles protested. “The hell did you _do_ to me?”  
  
 _“Me_? I didn’t do a _damn_ thing!” Tony exclaimed. “ _You_ started it!”  
  
“Why’s it _my_ fault?” Gibbs retorted.  
  
“You rubbed my _feet! Christ,_ Gibbs, that’s the oldest foreplay trick in the book!”  
  
“I _did_? What the _hell_ did you do to me?”  
  
Tony sputtered. “I didn’t do anything, _you’re_ the one that got drunk off of _punch_ and decided to _jump_ me!”  
  
“I didn’t _jump_ you,” Gibbs shot back. “Besides, didn’t exactly hear _you_ bitching about it. _You_ told _me_ to take my pants off!”  
  
 _“After_ you crawled into bed with _me_!”  
  
“Well, _yeah_ , I was _cold_. What do you _think_ I was gonna do?”  
  
“Not… _That!_ ”  
  
“Well, it’s not like I _planned_ on it!” Gibbs retorted. “ _You’re_ the one that knew what he was doing!”  
  
“So it’s _my fault_ we had sex? Because let me tell you, Gibbs, I wasn‘t the only one without their pants on in my bed.” Irritated, Tony stood in front of Gibbs with his hands on his hips and head cocked. “ _Shit_. We just had _sex_.” Plopping down next to the other man, he looked over at him in shock.  
  
“Well, _yeah_ , DiNozzo, I kinda figured that out.”  
  
They both sat there in silence for a bit before Tony finally shrugged. “Well, seems kinda stupid for you to crash on the couch now.”  
  
“You _think_?”  
  
Tony pulled away like he was burned. “If you don’t want to, you could just say _no_. I‘m not a _girl_ , Gibbs. It‘s not like it‘d hurt my feelings or something, it‘s just _sex_.”  
  
Gibbs sighed and shook his head. “No, it’s not.”  
  
“Well, what the hell is it then? Because I have _no **fucking** clue,_ Gibbs. I really _don’t._ ”  
  
Looking a little lost, Gibbs shrugged forlornly and scrubbed a hand over his face. “I dunno. Can we just go to bed? I mean… We‘ll work things out in the morning, right? Might make more sense then.”  
  
Taken aback by how deflated Gibbs look, Tony tossed the washcloth back into the bathroom and nodded. “Yeah. Sounds good. Coffee‘ll help, probably.”  
  
One side of Gibbs’ mouth quirked up in a half smile as he crawled into bed. “Sounds like a plan.”  
  
“And quit stealing my pillow, would you?” Tony shot back without heat. “Don’t need to get this shit started again.” Leaning over, he flicked the lights off, and both men settled in for the night. Gibbs tossed and turned for a bit, finally turning to face Tony’s back.  
  
“Hey DiNozzo?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I’m getting you back in the morning.”  
  
“M’kay.”  
  
“And so you know?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Scooting closer, Gibbs wrapped an arm around the other man’s waist. “We can do that again sometime.”  
  
“M’kay.”  
  
“Mean it.”  
  
Tony groaned. “God, would you _shut up_ already? Trying to sleep here. Thought you were supposed to be a functional mute or something.”  
  
Chuffing out a laugh into the other man’s shoulder, Gibbs relaxed and slowly followed Tony into sleep.  
  
And in the morning?  
  
He pounced.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a little sexual identity crisis to brighten up the morning.

There were several things Gibbs noticed as he slowly woke up. The first was that he had a raging hangover. The second was that he wasn’t sleeping on his couch - rather, he was quite comfortable curled up next to someone in bed. The third thing (well, _things_ really, since it was more of a one-two punch) was that he was curled up in bed with a man and his ass hurt.  
  
Trying to ignore the implications of what that could mean, he extricated himself from his bedmate’s limpet-like grasp and staggered for the bathroom. A quick stop at the toilet was the first order of business followed by a stop by the sink. Splashing some water on his face, Gibbs slowly began to feel more alert, and took in his surroundings more. A peek into the medicine cabinet revealed something he never expected when he looked at the name on one of few prescription bottles inside.  
  
 _ **Anthony DiNozzo**  
  
Shit._  
  
He glanced up in the mirror, took one look at the hickeys on his neck, and promptly freaked the fuck out.  
  
 _Christ_. He needed coffee.  
  
Thankfully, whatever god forsaken contraption Tony had in his kitchen was set to a timer, so Gibbs was able to caffeinate himself fairly quickly before he began to work through the entire situation in his head.  
  
After his first cup of coffee, Gibbs was mentally planning how he was going to ignore the fact that he’d let Tony _fuck_ him. He was too old to be having a sexual identity crisis, goddammit!  
  
Cup two involved him thinking about desperately trying (and failing) to either run or forget the entire matter even happened.  
  
A third cup helped him realize that although the ache in his ass wasn’t entirely pleasant, he’d thoroughly enjoyed himself the night before.  
  
It was over the fourth cup of coffee he realized that it wasn’t the fact that he’d had sex with a man that was bothering him, but the fact that it was a coworker - and _DiNozzo_ at that. Despite his best efforts, he’d managed to not only break one of his concrete rules _and_ act on a crush he’d sworn he’d never even _think_ about. (Who the hell has a crush on someone when they’re in their fifties, for God‘s sake?)  
  
The fifth cup brought about the revelation that he really wouldn’t mind it happening again; from what he recalled, Tony wouldn‘t mind either. With that, Rule 12 went up in flames and crumbled into a smoldering pile of ashes right in front of him.  
  
A sixth (and final) cup reminded him of a vague threat he’d made the night before.  
  
 _I'm getting you back in the morning._  
  
Smirking as he remember how Tony had sleepily accepted what he said, Gibbs headed back to the bedroom.  



	3. Gibbs' Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *points to chapter title* That is all.

The first thing Tony felt as he began to wake was a hand stroking along his body, quickly followed by the sensation of someone nibbling on his neck. Smiling sleepily, he tilted his head to allow the other person better access to one of his many hot spots.  
  
A calloused hand began to play with one of his nipples, and he hummed happily and leaned back to meet the warm body behind him. He smiled at how his bed partner slightly thrust forward to meet him, pressing a hard cock up against his ass as he slowly kissed his way up and down Tony’s neck.  
  
“You know… I could make a really bad joke about having sausage for breakfast, but I think I’ll wait until after coffee,” he murmured, enjoying the sensation of a callused thumb stroking his nipple.  
  
“Want me to stop so you can fix that?”  
  
Tony froze at the sound of Gibbs’ voice and rolled over, trying to hide his shock at the sight of a slightly sheepish, boxer-clad Gibbs laying in his bed. Seeing how the other man frowned at the expression on his face, Tony forced himself to relax as he shook his head and raised an eyebrow. “Depends. You leave me any?”  
  
Gibbs shrugged. “Not much.”  
  
“Suppose I can wait, then… How are you feeling?”  
  
Resisting the urge to squirm, Gibbs scratched at the back of his neck as he gave Tony a faintly annoyed look. “Lil’ sore.”  
  
“Yeah? I was actually thinking more along the lines of all that punch you had last night, but…” Noting the slight blush crossing Gibbs’ face, Tony smiled reassuringly. “You’re breaking my rules again, Gibbs.”  
  
“I am?”  
  
Leaning in, Tony brushed a kiss across Gibbs’ lips before pushing onto his back. “Come on Jethro, you can’t remember two little rules?”  
  
“Think you need to remind me,” Gibbs retorted. Pulling Tony on top of him, he cupped his hand around the back of the other man’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. “Besides… I seem to recall threatening to break one last night. Still planning on it.”  
  
"Well, if you insist..." Tony slid down Gibbs' body, mouthing the other mans cock through his boxers. "You know, I could have a lot more fun if you took these off."  
  
"God, Tony..." Moaning, Gibbs let his head fall back against the pillow. "What are you doing to me?”  
  
"Well, it's called a blow job, Jethro. I'm sure you're familiar with the concept?"  
  
“What?“  
  
"No wonder why you've been divorced three times. I don't blame you, if you didn't get a single one? Shit, I'd have ended up single, too." Sliding his thumbs under the waistband of Gibbs’ boxers and stroking the skin there softly, Tony nuzzled the other mans crotch for a moment before pulling the offending garment off. “There. That’s better.” Smiling wickedly, he gave the tip of Gibbs’ cock a quick lick before kissing the underside.  
  
“Thought that normally blow jobs involved…” Gibbs’ words faded into a groan as Tony took his cock in his mouth and began to suck. “That,” he finished. Raising his legs so he could brace his feet against the bed, Gibbs moaned at the sight of Tony’s mouth bobbing up and down on his cock. “Do you have any idea how fucking good you look with my dick in your mouth?”  
  
Pulling off, Tony let out a filthy chuckle as he slowly stroked Gibbs’ cock, his other hand teasing at Gibbs’ hole. “Probably about as good as you looked with my dick in your ass,” he retorted.  
  
“You’re killing me!”  
  
The desperation evident in his voice, Gibbs pulled Tony up to meet him, claiming the other man’s mouth with a frantic kiss and causing him to moan as he nipped at Tony’s lower lip and rolled them both over. “No more teasing,” he demanded as he reached for the bedside table to retrieve the essentials.  
  
Quickly rolling the condom on, he slicked himself up and lined up, loudly protesting when Tony shoved him off the bed with his foot. The thump as he hit the floor did not go unnoticed, and Tony started laughing as soon as Gibbs’ head popped up at the foot of the bed. The effect of the other man’s glare was greatly lessened by the fact that Gibbs’ hair was disheveled beyond belief.  
  
"Christ, Gibbs, what the hell do you think you're doing? Haven't you ever fucked someone up the ass before? You can't just jam it up in there and go to town!” Rolling his eyes, Tony grabbed the lube and fiddled with the cap before pouring some lube onto his fingers.  
  
“Well, what the hell am I supposed to do then?” Gibbs demanded as he climbed back onto the bed.  
  
“What, I gotta show you everything?” Laughing at the expression on the other man’s face, Tony reached back behind his balls and began to prep himself, enjoying the sensations as he began to stretch himself out.  
  
Wide eyed, Gibbs watched as Tony's hands slowly teased behind his balls, before finally... Oh.  
  
He sat back on his haunches and bit back a gasp as he watched the slicked up finger slowly disappear. "So.... how'd you find out..." Gibbs' voice faded away as he watched a second finger join the first.  
  
Tony grinned back at him. "Oh, you know me, Gibbs. I've always been ahead of the curve. You've never thought about it, played with yourself back there?" Gibbs shook his head. "No wonder why…” Tony’s words were cut off as he reached for more lube, then went back to the task at hand. “…You were so fucking tight, Jethro... I was your first, wasn't I?”  
  
Nodding, Gibbs swallowed hard and tried to find his voice. "So... have you done this... Often?"  
  
Tony let out a filthy chuckle, then bit his lip and looked at Gibbs through lust clouded eyes. "Sometimes... It's been a while for me. Was waiting..."  
  
"Waiting? For what?"  
  
"One of us to pull our heads out of our asses and make a move.”  
  
Hypnotized, Gibbs watched as a third finger joined in, breathing heavily as he watched Tony stretch himself.  
  
“Yeah?” Reaching over, he grabbed the lube and coated himself with it, making sure the condom was snug against him, absolutely transfixed by the sight of Tony’s fingers sliding in and out. He licked his lips, then blinked as a hand moved away.  
  
Sitting up, Tony pushed Gibbs flat on his back, ignoring the other man’s squawk of protest as he climbed on top of him. “I told you, I’m on top.”  
  
“You were on top last night,” Gibbs grumbled as grabbed his dick and stroked it slowly, making sure there was enough lube on it.  
  
“No, we were on our sides. You wanna be technical about it though, yeah, I was topping,” Tony replied glibly. Lining himself up, he slowly sank down onto Gibbs’ cock, stopping with just the tip inside him. “Now I’m on top, but I’m bottoming.”  
  
 _“What?”_  
  
Lowering himself completely onto Gibbs’ cock, Tony chuffed out a laugh. “Don’t worry about it. Fuck, you’ve got a nice dick.”  
  
“Yeah? You like it?” Stroking his hands up and down Tony’s thighs, Gibbs thrust up slightly, relishing in the sound of Tony’s resulting groan. “You like how my dick feels in that tight hole of yours?”  
  
“So help me God, Jethro, if you make a reference to me having a brown eye, you’re jacking off instead.”  
  
“That sounds like a quote from a bad gay porno.”  
  
Tony smirked. “It is.”  
  
“You _watch_ bad gay pornos?”  
  
“Yeah, with Abby.”  
  
Shocked, Gibbs propped himself up on his elbows. “ _What???_ “  
  
“I’ll explain later. Considering the fact that your dick is in my ass right now, Gibbs, I’d rather get down to business.”  
  
Gibbs smirked. “Being a bad host again…”  
  
“Oh, really?”  
  
“Yup. Don’t have any room to work with.”  
  
Wincing slightly, Tony climbed off, ignoring Gibbs’ protests as his dick slipped out. A quick shift, and Tony was on all fours, his ass in the air as he rested his head on his crossed forearms.  
  
“Now you do, so are you gonna just lay there, or do something about it?”  
  
Gibbs didn’t have to be told twice. Scrambling to his knees, he positioned himself behind Tony, taking a minute to caress the other man’s ass and rub a calloused thumb across his hole.  
  
“You look hot like this,” he murmured; Tony chuckled in response.  
  
“I’ll look hotter when your dick’s in my ass again…”  
  
“Yeah?” Lining up, Gibbs pushed in and gripped Tony’s hips, relishing the feeling of his cock in the other man. Thrusting shallowly, Gibbs glanced down, swallowing hard at the sight of his cock as it slipped in and out of Tony’s ass. “I think you’re right. Look almost as good as you feel…”  
  
Sending Gibbs a heated glance over his shoulder, Tony smirked. “Yeah? You like that? You like the feeling of your cock in my ass?”  
  
“Now who’s quoting bad pornos?”  
  
“Gibbs?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Would you just _fuck me_ already? I’m not gonna break.” As though to prove his point, Tony rocked back, further impaling himself on Gibbs’ dick and causing the other man to moan.  
  
Thrusting forward to meet Tony, Gibbs began to pick up speed, groaning as Tony began to moan and clench down around him.  
  
“Fuck yeah, right there, right _there…_ ” Bracing himself with one hand, Tony reached down and began to stroke himself, the sensations threatening to overwhelm him as his orgasm approached.  
  
“You like that?” Wrapping an arm around Tony, Gibbs sat back on his haunches, pulling the other man back against him and onto his lap. Ignoring the whine of protest that resulted as he batted Tony's hand away, he wrapped his hand around Tony’s dick, stroking him hard and fast as Tony began to grind back against him. “You like me fucking you, my hand on your cock?”  
  
“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Tony gasped out, moaning as Gibbs bit at his neck. “God, feel so good, you feel so fucking _good_ , Jethro…”  
  
“Say my name again,” Gibbs growled.  
  
“Yeah? You like that?” Leaning his head back, Tony licked his lips before pressing them against Gibbs’. “You like having your cock in my ass, _Jethro_? You like fucking me?”  
  
“ _Christ…_ “  
  
“Gonna make me come, Jethro… Oh, shit, _shit_ , right there… Oh, _fuck_ , I‘m gonna pop, gonna come right now…” Arching his back, Tony thrust up into Gibbs hand once more as he came, a low moan tearing from his throat as he coated Gibbs’ hand. A feral smile played across his lips as the force of his orgasm made Gibbs come, his head falling back with his mouth open in a silent scream as he thrust up into Tony one final time.  
  
Panting heavily as they tried to regain their breath, both men were silent for a minute until Tony groaned and collapsed onto his side, pulling Gibbs down with him.  
  
“Well. That was good for me, was it good for you?” The soft head-slap that resulted wasn’t exactly a surprise, and he grabbed Gibbs by the wrist and pulled him closer so he could kiss the other man. “I’m guessing so, then.”  
  
“Ya _think_?” Reaching for his discarded boxers, Gibbs wiped his hand off and discarded the used condom.  
  
“You know, you’re not too bad for a virgin…” Pushing Gibbs onto his back, Tony ignored Gibbs’ protests and pinned him down, leaning down to kiss him. “Took to it pretty quickly… I’d say you’ve got a talent for it.”  
  
“A talent? Really.”  
  
“Well, yeah! You’ve always been good with working wood, right?” The bad pun was complimented by Tony waggling his eyebrows comically.  
  
“What makes you say I’m going to keep working _your_ wood?” Gibbs growled, the threatening  
  
“Face it. You like fucking me, I like fucking you… Why make it more complicated than it needs to be?”  
  
“Something you trying to tell me, DiNozzo?”  
  
Leaning forward, Tony pressed a kiss against Gibbs’ lips. “You know, you really should call me Tony when we’re in bed together…”  
  
“Yeah? Why’s that?”  
  
“Well, for one, I don’t need to be getting a boner anytime you say my last name at work… Two, I like it when you say my name. I like it when you scream it better, but…” Tony was cut off as Gibbs claimed his mouth with a kiss, moaning as a calloused hand made it’s way to his chest and tweaked his nipple.  
  
“Yeah? You like that, _Tony_?”  
  
Chuffing out a laugh, Tony shook his head. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Jethro.”  
  
“Who says I can’t finish it?”  
  
Tony smiled. “Your recovery time that good?”  
  
“Good point.” Sighing, Gibbs pulled Tony to his side, holding him close as he laid his head down on Tony’s shoulder. “How’s yours?”  
  
“Why, you in the mood for more?”  
  
“Gimme a bit.”  
  
“Hmm...” Propping his head up on one hand, Tony looked over at Gibbs, relishing in the sated look on the other man's face. “Gonna stick around?”  
  
“You mind?” The look on Gibbs' face made it clear that he wasn't talking about the afternoon.  
  
Tony smiled. “Nope.”  
  
“Good. C'mere.” As Tony laid back down, Gibbs again put his head on the other mans' shoulder, wrapping himself around Tony and pulling him close. “Kinda like it like this.”  
  
“Good...” Dropping a kiss onto Gibbs' head, Tony smiled. “Kind of glad you got your sexual identity freak-out done by the time I woke up...”  
  
“I didn't _freak out_ ,” Gibbs retorted.  
  
Tony smiled smugly. “Right... And that would be why you decided to sit and have a full pot of coffee before waking me up?”  
  
“I needed _caffeine_.”  
  
“Mmmhmm. Whatever you say, Jethro.” He smiled as Gibbs sleepily pressed a kiss against his chest. “It's still too early, go back to sleep. Make lunch later, and then...” He interrupted himself with a yawn. “Maybe a movie, make out a little, I'll probably give you a blow job... Eh. I've got plans.”  
  
“Mmm. Plans,” Gibbs murmured. “Like those plans.”  
  
Smiling sleepily, Tony pressed another kiss into Gibbs' hair before drifting off himself.  
  
After all, he needed to rest up.  
  
He had _plans_.


End file.
